Darkest Night
by Blacks Darkest Childe
Summary: Things get rough Sixthyear, could a relationship be the key to calming down the tension? HPDM BZPP HGRW Rated MA for future scenes.


Darkest Night

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or wonderful copywritted materials of Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

I do however enjoy taking her story and manipulating it to my own pervy fancies. . I make no money from this hobby

so please don't sue me.

Draco: Yay! Pervy fancies! bounces up and down

Harry: Please Drake, you are embarassing me.

Draco: pouts

Harry: Oh whatever, please do continue... sighs

Draco: dances around

Author: shakes head Aren't you so proud of him?

Chapter One: Life Sucks

"I want to hurt you, just to hear you screaming my name." He whispered softly in the smaller boy's ear. The smaller boy shivered at the slight breath of air on his sensitive ear.

"Oliver..." he whispered, "...please..."

"Please what?" Oliver asked, amusement and arousal shinning in his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke with a start, he thought he had gotten rid of those dreams._ Damn it all, he still haunts me, why can't he leave me alone? _Harry rubbed his hands over his face and looked around the dorm room and then at the clock. _Five am... might as well get up and get ready for breakfast. _Harry got out of bed and headed to the shower. He turned on the water and looked in the mirror. "I look like shite," he told his mirror self, "oh well." He got under the spray of the shower and groaned as the hot water ran over his shoulders and down his back easing the tension in the muscles. _I need to find something to keep me from thinking about him, some kind of hobby or something. _He told himself.

Sixth year was proving to be quite difficult for all the Slytherins, people and their damned biases. Blaise and Draco let out deep sihgs of frustration at the same time. They were lounging in Draco's prefrect room, thinking about the latest attack on the presumed "dark house". Pansy would be in the hospital wing for several more days, healing painful shattered bones including a fractured skull.

"I bet you those bloody Gryffindorks did it! They get away with everything." Blaise stormed. It did not help that whoever was responsible had attacked his girlfriend and Draco knew that Blaise blamed himself for not being there to prevent the attack. Draco looked at Blaise quietly. He hoped that the Gryffindors were not resonsible and sighed a heavy sigh as he thought of a certain raven-haired sixth-year. _Too bad he hates me..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A group of students stood outside of the potions classroom, they still had five minutes until class started. They whispered amongst themselves as a group of Slytherins walked past and towards the classroom. One of the students threw a ball of paper at them, "Where is your little slut?" he yelled at the Slytherin group. Blaise took a step towards the boy and pulled his wand.

"Blaise!" Draco said sharply, "Don't do it, it's not worth it." He looked in disgust at the boy, "He's not worth it." Blaise lowered his wand and glowered at the boy.

"You're right Drake, this trash isn't worth my time or anger and definatly not my magic." He looked at the boy in question and then at his group of friends. He looked at Draco, a hidden note of mischeviousness in his eye. He looked back toward the group of students that were harassing him and his friends. "But mark my words," He said lowly, "I do know people who would not think twice should I ask a favor of them." He looked at Draco and said quietly, "In death is immortality."

Draco smirked at the group of students now trying to disappear into the wall and then turned and walked into the classroom, followed by Blaise and the other Slytherins.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked the halls of the dungeons, he had every intention of skipping Potions. He walked past two groups pf students, one of his own housemates and one of Slytherins led by Malfoy and Zabini, who seemed to be having a confrontation.

"In death is immortality." He heard Zabini say. He looked at Draco as he smirked at the boy who seemed to be leading the Gryffindors. But Harry saw something else in the blond boy's eyes, a kind of sadness and perhaps a small bit of longing. Little did he know that Draco had noticed his presence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sat in Potions and to anyone elses eyes seemed to be paying attention to the professor's lecture, but he was not listening. The professor was talking about the differences between bezors and antidote potions. His thoughts were caught between the fight before class, the rivalry between the houses, and a certain Gryffindor that could make the difference in the fighting between houses.

Blaise looked over at Draco and realized very quickly that his best friend was not paying attention. He nudged Draco and looked at him quizically. Draco shook his head and looked up at the professor hopeing to figure out what he was talking about and catch up. He could feel Blaise's eyes on him as he started to take notes. He knew he would get the third degree when they were dismissed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked the first chapter, let me know what you think... should I continue on or give up on writing forever and join the circus (grins I wouldn't join the circus anyway... I am afraid of clowns) R&R please!

Blacks Darkest Childe


End file.
